Mario's Big Bomb Blowout
'''Mario's Big Bomb Blowout '''is the third episode of Video Game All-Stars In Space, and the thirtieth episode overall. Plot Banjo tells the remaining contestants that due to two players quitting early on, there would be some replacement players debuting. He welcomes Rocket Raccoon to the show, and places him on Team Star Strikers, remarking that they need all the help they can get. He then tells everyone to get onto the rocket, as they would be heading to The Moon. Once they get there, Banjo tells them that they will be playing with bombs, but doesn't initially explain the rules, which confuses a few people, but Kirby steps in, explaining that the bomb has a counter, which goes down as it is passed around. When the counter reaches zero, it will explode, eliminating whoever ends up with it from the challenge. This annoys Spyro, and he calls Banjo out on not hosting the show properly through telling a contestant to explain the rules. He is ignored, as usual, and the challenge begins as Mario laments the lack of his team's presence. Banjo gives a bomb with a count of five, and Kirby claims it, and passes it to Luigi, who panics and does nothing with it, causing him to be out of the challenge. Mario claims the bomb after, and passes it to Joker, putting the counter down to two. Spyro grows nervous, saying that it's going to explode, which Lucina sarcastically remarks that bombs tend to do that. Joker passes it to Gundham next, who gives it to Mario, making it explode. Banjo takes pity on the Star Strikers, and allows Mario three lives as he is outnumbered. He then drops a bomb with a count of zero, which Kirby tells everyone not to claim. This causes the game to reach a stalemate, but Joker ends up getting bored and takes it, and it explodes in his face, eliminating him from the challenge. The next bomb is placed, with a count of one. Mario takes it before anyone else can, getting a choice of who to put out of the challenge next. He chooses to pass it to Gundham, putting the remaining Cosmic Commanders down to three. The next bomb has a count of three, and Mario claims it again, throwing it to Lucina. She passes it to Spyro, which surprises him so he throws it at Mario as quickly as possible, taking off the second of his three lives. Kirby brings over his boombox to play game over music for whichever team loses as the next bomb is placed, with a count of one and a half. Everyone is immediately confused about what the half could mean, but Kirby claims it anyway, and figures he should throw it to Spyro. Banjo laughs at them and reveals the extra half was a trick, and the bomb explodes in Spyro's face, much to his annoyance. With only Kirby, Lucina and Mario remaining, the game really heats up, with a bomb with a count of nine appearing. Kirby once again claims it, and passes it to Lucina. Due to the rules, she can't pass it back to Kirby, so she is forced to choose Mario. The trio have no choice but to pass around in a triangle, as Joker plays dramatic music from Kahoot on Kirby's boombox. Eventually, the bomb explodes on Kirby, which worries Lucina, as she feels the pressure of being alone. She then offers to play the music for Kirby, as he is rendered unable to. The last bomb is dropped, and Banjo says whoever says they claim it second will be the winner. Mario tries saying it quietly for Lucina to hear, hoping that Banjo wouldn't hear it. However, it doesn't quite work, and Lucina claims the bomb after that, winning immunity for her team. She shakes his hand and tells him he played well. At elimination, Banjo hands out golden statues to Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Viggo and King Dedede. He looks over the final two, saying that Rocket Raccoon didn't even show up for his debut challenge, while Meta Knight still had yet to help out his team. He reveals that the contestant eliminated is Meta Knight, which once again doesn't come as a surprise. Kirby is happy to see him leave, while Spyro feels bad for Mario, remembering being alone on his team last season, so he offers to join Team Star Strikers. Banjo allows it, and says that Spyro and Kirby would be swapping with Sonic and Viggo, to make things more even. Category:Season 3 Episodes